Jasper Hale
by Louise Malone
Summary: les différents rapports de Jasper avec les autres membres de sa famille.
1. prologue

Jasper Withlock Hale.

Personnage mystérieux et fascinant.

Quels sont ses rapports avec les autres membres du clan Cullen?

PDV Jasper tout du long.


	2. Alice

Alice

J'avais 17 ans lorsque je me suis engagé dans l'armée.

Pendant 3 ans j'ai vu le pire de ce que l'humanité peut apporter.

Lorsque j'ai été transformé 3 ans plus tard j'étais déjà amer et désabusé.

La « vie « que j'ai mené pendant 100 ans m'a conduit aux tréfonds de la dépression et de la haine de moi-même…

Et puis, un jour de 1948 j'ai croisé mon destin.

Mon Alice.

Mon ange, ma beauté, mon amour.

L'intensité de ce que j'ai immédiatement ressenti pour elle me désarçonne encore parfois.

Mais ce qui me laisse encore sans voix, c'est qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Je n'ai jamais mérité la chance innoui que j'ai de l'avoir.

Parce qu'Alice , d'une certaine manière m'appartient.

Tout comme je lui appartiens.

Nos vies se sont entremêlées depuis l'instant ou je l'ai aperçue dans ce restaurant sombre et humide, ou elle m'a fait l'effet d'une apparition.

Mon Alice, mon petit lutin.

Elle si petite, moi si grand.

Elle si belle, moi si marqué.

Elle si brune, moi si blond.

Elle si pure, moi si souillé.

Elle si innocente, moi si coupable.

Elle si joyeuse, moi si sombre.

Rien ne devrait nous avoir rapprochés.

Et pourtant nous sommes deux ames sœurs que rien ne peut séparer.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, pour sa sécurité, pour son bonheur.

Notre amour est à la fois intellectuel, psychique (presque mystique) et bien sur physique.

Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois ou nous avons fait l'amour.

J'avais eu ,comme pour le sang humain, des années de satisfaction physique immédiate.

Mais Alice ,elle, s'était gardée pour moi.

Et de nous deux, c'est moi qui était terrorisé!

Depuis la passion n'a pas diminué d'un iota.

Il ne s'est quasiment pas passé un jour sans que nous nous soyons aimés charnellement , et à chaque fois je suis ébloui par la perfection avec laquelle nous nous imbriquons, et l'extase que la communion de nos corps nous procure.

Pour Alice j'irai n'importe ou, je ferais n'importe quoi.

Je suis incapable de lui résister, incapable de lui dire non, incapable même encore de réaliser qu'elle m'aime vraiment, qu'elle ne souhaite rien d'autre que de passer l'éternité à mes cotés.

Pour elle j'ai rejoint le clan des Cullen ,que j'ai fini par appeler ma famille.

Mais il m'a fallu du temps,et à eux, de la patience.


	3. Rosalie

**Rosalie**

**Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, après Alice, la personne dont je me sens le plus proche dans cette famille, que j'aime le plus, c'est Rose.**

**Rosalie est officiellement ma sœur jumelle, et c'est exactement ce que je ressens pour elle.**

**Mon double en féminin en quelque sorte.**

**Bien que nos destinées ai été à l'opposée l'une de l'autre nous partageons l'amertume et les remords.**

**Jamais je n'ai ressenti d'attirance sexuelle envers elle, simplement une vraie amitié fraternelle, nous nous comprenons sans avoir besoin de nous parler, nous sommes un peu les vilains petits canards de la famille Cullen, ce qui est logique, puisque nous, nous ne sommes pas des Cullen ,mais des Hale…**

**Rosalie est la première que j'ai vraiment considérée comme étant de ma famille, et la seule avec qui aujourd'hui (Alice mise à part) avec qui je me sente totalement à l'aise.**

**Edward nous a souvent rapporté que les humains ne sont pas étonnés de nous savoir jumeaux.**

**Ils pensent sincèrement que nous le sommes. **

**Ils trouvent que nous nous ressemblons énormément.**

**Bien sur nous sommes tous les deux très grands et très blonds (et très beaux, comme aime à le rappeler ma sœur), mais il y a visiblement quelque chose en plus…**

**Oui, Rosalie et définitivement ma jumelle.**


	4. Carlisle

Carlisle

Dire que j'ai eu du mal à accepter de vivre avec Carlisle est un euphémisme.

Carlisle m'a accueilli à bras ouvert.

Il m'a écouté, accepté,compris, pardonné .

Carlisle est un homme bon.

Je sais qu'il m'aime véritablement comme son fils, qu'il aime Alice comme sa fille.

Mais que ça a été dur pour moi de côtoyer quotidiennement l'homme que je n'ai pas été.

Lui a su ne pas être un monstre.

Lui a compris comment ne pas en devenir un.

Le contraire de moi.

Lui est paix, amour, joie.

Alors que je suis haine, remord et angoisse.

J'ai mis plus de 50 à pardonner à Carlisle sa perfection.

A présent j'accepte de le considérer comme un guide.

J'accepte en partie son autorité.

Mais il me reste du chemin à faire avant de le considérer comme un père.

Même si j'en ai envie.

Même si je l'aime comme un père.

Il m'est encore difficile de me laisser aller, de coordonner en quelques sortes mes sentiments avec mes actions.

Un jour sans doutes…


	5. Emmett

Emmett

Facile, presque.

Pour Emmett ça a été plus simple.

Emmett est brut, que ce soit dans ses pensées, dans ses sentiments ou dans ses actes.

Il m'a facilement accepté , je ressentais au début venant de lui un certain sentiment de panique, lié directement au fait que sa femme est très belle, et que je ne suis pas réellement son frère…

Mais très vite il s'est aperçu que je n'aime qu'Alice, alors il s'est détendu et nous avons pu commencer une certaine camaraderie, voire une fraternité.

J'aime me chamailler avec Emmett, bien qu'il ne se rende pas toujours compte que les luttes que nous mettons en scène, MOI je les aies vécues pour de bon…

Néanmoins, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas ,que je n'aurai sans doute jamais, les mêmes relations avec Emmett que celles qu'il entretient avec Edward…

C'est comme cela, je ne suis pas quelque un de sociable, je ne me lie pas facilement.

Mais Emmett est-ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère, pour moi.


	6. Esmée

**Esmée**

**Presque la relation la plus difficile pour moi à mettre en place…**

**Esmée, est, comme Carlisle, une archétype de la perfection.**

**Version maternelle.**

**Esmée m'aime.**

**Pour de vrai.**

**Comme une mère…**

**Pour moi c'est difficile à supporter.**

**Tant d'années à vivre dans la guerre ,la haine et la terreur, et tout d'un coup me voilà avec une mère tombée du ciel, qui m'aime inconditionnellement et est prête à tout me pardonner.**

**J'avais envie de fuir, persuadé que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur.**

**Je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai eu bien raison.**

**Au bout de prêt de 30 ans, pour son anniversaire, je lui ai fait un cadeau , le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait recevoir ,à ce qu'elle m'a dit.**

**En cachette des autres (il ne faut pas trop présumer de mes capacités non plus…) je l'ai appelée « maman »…**

**Et je dois avouer que les étoiles dans ses yeux, ce soir là, brillaient plus que celles dans le ciel…**

**Parfois je l'appelle encore comme cela, et depuis quelques années j'arrive même à le faire en famille, rien que pour le plaisir de voir encore les étoiles dans ses yeux, et aussi pour ressentir ce que ce simple mot déclenche en elle…**

**Maman…**


	7. Edward

Edward

Comment dire…

LE gros morceau de la famille…

Je suis empathe, il est télépathe.

Il adore ma femme, qui l'aime à la folie.

Fraternellement, cela va sans dire.

Mais quand même.

Il est la personne qui me connaît le plus intimement.

Peut être même plus qu'Alice…

J'ai eu l'habitude de dominer les autres.

Edward me donne le sentiment d'être à mon tour dominé…

Et je ne peux même pas le déprimer pour me passer les nerfs, il le saurait immédiatement…

Avec Edward j'ai fait l'expérience de la jalousie à l'état pur…

Il m'a fallu des années pour le tolérer, et des années encore pour l'apprécier.

Je peux même avouer que je n'ai commencé à l'aimer réellement que lorsqu'il a rencontré Bella.

Il n'était plus vraiment un danger, alors.

Oui, la jalousie à l'état pur…

Mais à présent je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes quittes.

J'ai failli tuer l'amour de sa vie, et mon amour à moi a failli perdre la vie pour le sauver,lui.

Edward n'est pas mon frère, mais je l'accepte comme beau-frère…


	8. Bella

Bella

Argh…

Dur…

Très dur…

Bella a été la tentation…

J'ai encore honte d'avoir failli la tuer.

Et à maintes reprises.

Juste après qu'Edward l'ai sauvé du van, Rose et moi étions très déterminés

Si Rosalie a obéi à Carlisle, seule Alice a pu m'arrêter.

Et puis bien sur le soir de son anniversaire…

A part cela, si je peux dire, j'apprécie énormément Bella.

Elle est drôle gentille, sympa,naturelle.

Alice l'adore, elle adore Alice.

Depuis qu'elle est vampire et qu'elle n'est plus l'équivalent d'un verre d'eau agité devant un homme mourant de soif au fin fond du Sahara, je n'ai aucun soucis avec Bella, au contraire je l'adore:

elle occupe Edward.


	9. Nessie

**Nessie**

**Ma nièce.**

**La plus grande surprise de toute ma vie.**

**Moi, tonton.**

**Tonton Jasper.**

**Et j'adore ça…**

**Pire.**

**J'en suis fier…**

**Cette petite fille est une joie incroyable, elle émane des sentiments toujours beaux et positifs.**

**Je fond littéralement devant elle, elle n'a pas peur de moi, au contraire, elle m'a aimée dés le début.**

**Je joue avec elle et à son contact je retrouve un peu d'innocence…**

**Nessie est le ciment de notre famille.**

**Oui ,je suis un tonton gâteau et je le revendique.**


	10. Jacob

Jacob

Il vaut mieux pour moi que Rosalie ne l'apprenne pas, mais depuis qu'il s'est imprégné de Nessie, j'aime beaucoup Jacob.

Pendant de longs mois j'éprouvais pour lui une méfiance et une haine somme toutes naturelles.

Et puis nous avons combattu ensemble, nous avons appris à nous connaître, et à nous apprécier…

Je dois avouer aussi que Jacob est souvent drôle: les joutes verbales qu'il entretient avec Rosalie me font mourir de rire…

Et les sentiments qu'il a envers Nessie sont d'une telle pureté que c'est un plaisir de les partager.

Bref, pour moi Jacob fait parti de la famille…


End file.
